


One With The Wind And Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/F, Sibling Incest, girl!penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa have fun in the mountains, and make a new friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With The Wind And Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> I had my Chinese friend Beta this for me, so Sorry for any Translation errors! All remaining mistakes are my Own.
> 
> I Finally got to use a Concept I've been Thinking about for Ages so Thank you!

Anna and Elsa Elsa visited the ice castle, because it gets lonely is so high in the mountains all their own.

Elsa ice dress wants to be Anna's body, so let go Elsa body and jumped Anna, so that all of Anna's clothes disappear, so she only wore dresses and Elsa ice is completely naked!

"Elsa! You look amazing," said Anna, in her ice-covered body rubbing her hand.

"So you," Elsa said, and reached out to rub Anna's body. Ice dresses that their love is too hot and fell down, so it will not get in the way.

Anna and Elsa kiss, because this is what they want to do.

I'll do a dildo snow, Elsa thought, staring at her sister's sexy body. She waved her hand to form a large gleaming white dildo on the ground floor.

It swings and sudden life!

"Hey, I was Trevor, I like warm vagina!" It said, running the ball at its feet towards Anna. It jumped up between her legs and straight into her secret special holes.

"Oh!" Anna said, because it was really cold, and then in the " _OOOOH_ ", because it is the perfect size and shape to play a special deep in her belly button. She fell down, let Trevor thrust in and out of her, because it feels so good, and she looked at her sexy sister. It's like Elsa doing this to her, which makes it 100000x heat.

Wait, let me direct this? Anna was wondering, because the penis thrust inside her. She moaned flattered, put your feet in the air, let Trevor better access.

"No, I'm a girl penis!" Trevor said, slightly muffled.

Elsa felt everything, because she was a blizzard and Trevor was like having your own extension. Anna is so hot and humid her. Elsa wanted to know her feel sexy part.

Elsa another snow dildo and did not give it a chance to introduce myself before, and she picked it up and pushed her secret special hole. They moan. She feels as good as Anna!

Elsa walked over and kissed Anna, and snow dildo do their own thing, and made two girls really hard orgasm that shook the mountain and river burst its banks, and there is another eternal winter and the great thaw space in a few seconds!

Elsa ice castle that this is so sexy, she began to melt a little bit.

~*~

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor Is my OC don't you Dare steal Her.


End file.
